


Don’t Shoot Your Husband

by ripavengers



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, buckynat only shows up in mention, mob boss, police chief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: Steve Rogers is the Police Chief in Brooklyn and his husband, Tony Stark, is the local Mob Boss.





	Don’t Shoot Your Husband

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic but I usually make twitter aus on my account ripavengers so check them out if you want to and I hope you enjoy this

It was Monday morning when Steve got the call. The local mob was having a shootout with the neighbouring one. There was reports that the Mob Boss was there but nobody could know for sure. You see nobody know what he looks like or what his name is. Well nobody except for Steve. 

Steve Rogers is the Police Chief in Brooklyn and his husband, Tony Stark, is the local Mob Boss. 

Steve gets in his car and drives to the scene with uni’s and detectives following him. Once arriving to the scene he hears gunshots from all around, hears the bullet casings dropping to the floor as each shot gets fired. 

He gets out of his car and orders the rest of his squad to do so also. Everyone cautiously starts to exit their vehicles and gets ready to stop an all out war from breaking out in the middle of the streets in broad daylight. 

Bullet proof vests are put on, guns loaded, earpieces in, ready for further instructions from the man in charge. Steve looks around, making sure it’s clear for everyone to go. 

On his command, the people on the force begin to enter the war zone. Even more shots are fired, now in the direction of the law. Steve goes around the back of some cars and spots the one person he was hoping wouldn’t be here; his husband. 

Tony spots Steve creeping around and smirks. Of course his righteous husband is here to stop the chaos, it’s what he does. 

It’s actually how the two met. Steve just got the position of detective and he heard some chatter about a big mob hit brewing. Assisted by his partner, Bucky, he goes to investigate. The two men stumble into an abandoned warehouse, or what they thought was an abandoned warehouse. It was actually the headquarters for the Brooklyn Mob, and they were currently in the middle of a negotiation. 

Steve and Bucky were grabbed and tied to a pole. Some mob lackies were left to watch over them; Natasha and Clint were their names. They actually left the mob to become detectives themselves and Bucky is even married to Natasha. 

Tony was the right hand man to the then current Boss. After negotiations were through it was his job to discard of Steve and Bucky. Obviously he didn’t do a good job. 

Steve could admire beauty but falling for the enemy was not on his bucket list. It just sort of happened, love is mysterious like that. 

Now Steve and Tony live their lives as enemies in the streets and lovers in the sheets. 

Some detectives came to assist Steve in taking down Tony and his “servants”. They didn’t know that Steve was married to the man as fault for this. Steve had a reputation to keep up and an act to play. 

He lifted up his gun and started shooting, aiming just to Tony’s left, missing him ever so slightly. Except as Steve let off a final shot someone shoved into him, knocking his shot directly in line with Tony’s right arm. 

Tony looked shocked, he looked down at his arm and then back up to Steve before throwing a dirty look and retreating. 

“Should we chase after them Chief?” One of the detectives asked. 

“No leave it, they’re only simple members and one of them is shot, he’ll probably bleed out before reaching headquarters.” Steve hoped that wasn’t true. 

Squad cars filled with knocked out members from both mobs, the force headed back to the station to book the criminals and write up their reports. 

Steve entered his office and sighed as he sat down on his faux leather chair at his desk. His phone started ringing and he looked down to see it was Tony. 

‘Well here goes nothing’, Steve thought. 

“Hey honey,” Steve exclaimed, extra cheerily. 

“Don’t hey honey me, you fucking shot me.” Tony sounded bitter and mad, justly reasoned of course. 

“I’m sorry, someone shoved into me when I was shooting,” Steve tried to reason.

“I don’t want to hear it, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight. That’s if I even let you into the house.”

“Tony-“ Steve sighed “- stop being so dramatic. You have the technology to have that patched up with no proof of it even being there.”

“I don’t care, it still hurt. You hurt my feeling Steve.” Tony was always acting like this, Steve often wondered why he even married Tony. 

“Steve I can hear your thoughts through the phone, you married me because I’m sexy, wonderful, smart, funny, basically the man of your dreams.” Tony knew Steve too well, it was quite scary. 

“You are the man of my dreams darling, except for the Mob Boss part.”

“And you’re a Police Chief. You win some you lose some.”

Steve smiled, he had a picture of the two of them on his desk. Bucky took it, they’re smiling and staring lovingly at each other, a sight that made most people fake gag at how in love they were. 

Steve’s relationship isn’t a secret but he doesn’t bring Tony to any of the precinct events in case someone somehow manages to recognise him. 

People get suspicious of course, Steve is always so close to taking down the Mob but then they mysteriously get away every time. But Steve doesn’t care, he’s happy and that’s all that matters. 

“Tony I’ll see you at home, I am really sorry about what happened. How about you let me into the house and I make it up to you,” Steve smirked, he could hear Tony spluttering on the other end of the line. No matter how cool and collected his husband seemed to be Steve could always turn him into a blushing fool with only one comment. 

“And how would you make it up to me, my dear?”

“Oh I don’t know, it involves our bed, my handcuffs, some chocolate, and some very dirty words.”

“Sounds intriguing, I’ll consider it. Are you coming back for dinner?”

“Only if you want me to, the rest of today will be just about you.” Tony smiled at that, his husband was always so considerate, even though this is his fault. 

“I still haven’t forgiven you for shooting me but how about you come home now and you can start making it up to me. I’m already on my way back to the house.”

“Yeah Tony, give me 20 minutes and I’ll be there.”

Steve starts to log off his computer and says his goodbyes to his husband on the phone. Shooting Tony was never something Steve thought he would do but it comes with the job. He just hopes Tony isn’t actually that mad and that he can truly make it up to him.


End file.
